Wish For You Every Night
by samtanas
Summary: Quinn develops feelings for Rachel and doesn't know exactly what to do.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Blood On The Dance Floor, All Time Low or anything in this lyric-wise or character-wise unless stated otherwise. I wish I did own these things though. But unfortunately, I don't, so instead of writing scripts I'll be writing fanfictions.**

**A/N: This kind of picks up where season two ended - in summer. I also might make up my own characters so those, in fact, I do actually own. Kinda. **

_Chapter One: We're alive with just enough breath_

"Quinn," Brittany sighed, tired of Quinn's complaining about being single. "Finn's not the only guy in the world."

"Neither is Puck or Sam," Santana added slowly.

"I guess you're right," Quinn breathed. "But the fact that Finn chose _Rachel _over me? It doesn't feel too great."

"You know you're better than Munchkin," Santana responded truthfully.

"No, I'm not." Quinn muttered. "She has a boyfriend - Finn, and I don't. She's a better singer and smarter and prettier."

"Whoa," Santana raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I wouldn't go that far."

Brittany nodded in agreement.

"If she's not better than me, than how did she get Finn? And Puck? Did you know Puck made out with her while I was pregnant with his child?"

"Quinn-" Brittany started.

"She's had Puck, Finn, Jesse, and even went to prom with Sam!"

"So?" Brittany replied. "You've had Sam, Puck & Finn too. Jesse used her, anyway."

"And I could've still had Sam if I hadn't cheated on him," Quinn said. "I'm such an idiot. I feel so guilty."

"I cheat on people all the time," Santana explained. "It's no big deal. You don't see me feeling guilty."

"You're not as sensitive as I am," Quinn exclaimed absently.

Brittany and Santana shared a knowing look, knowing exactly how sensitive Santana really was.

"Damn straight," Santana lied with a suspicious grin.

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows in question quickly before settling back into a straight face. "And I'm fat," she added self-consciously.

"Please, Fabray," Santana rolled her eyes. "Now you're just fishing for complements. You wouldn't have ever worn your cheerios uniform if you honestly thought you were fat."

"What if I told you I've gained weight since then?" Quinn questioned desperately. She needed compassion, even if it was from her best friends rather than her football-star boyfriend.

"We wouldn't believe you," Brittany giggled and grinned.

"Please," Quinn smiled sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The first thing Quinn heard when she opened her eyes was a slight pounding on the door. She brought herself up from her bed to answer it. She considered her room her own mini-house, as it was the only occupied room on the second floor and fairly large. She was satisfied with her gigantic bedroom. In it, she felt free. Quinn was all the way across the room from the door. She might as well get a doorbell. Besides, this was practically her whole floor.<p>

"Coming," she called out, jumping up from her bed and pacing to the door. She turned the doorknob gently to see her mother. _Of course, _she thought, _Santana and Brittany wouldn't come to my floor-door. They'd go to the front door like normal people_. So much for getting her hopes up.

"Santana called," her mother informed her.

"Oh," Quinn said, not particularly caring much. "Did you answer?"

"No," her mother explained. "But she did leave a message. She wants to know if you'll meet her and Brittany at the mall."

"Okay," Quinn mumbled. "I'll text her ... so can I meet them there?"

Her face showed that she was contemplating it, pondering about the various dangers of going to the mall alone. "I'll need more information, but I'm leaning toward yes. You'll take your dad's old car, I suppose?"

Quinn didn't necessarily want to take the beater, but she assumed it'd be best if she didn't disagree. "Alright. What kind of information are you looking for, exactly?"

"Are Santana and Brittany driving there together? And how long will you be there?"

"I'll text Santana and get back to you," Quinn said, escorting her mother downstairs.

"Be safe," she added.

"Don't worry," Quinn replied with a melancholic half-smile.

"Can u and Britt pick me up? I really don't wanna drive my dads old piece of crap to the mall..." Quinn texted Santana back.

"Sure. So you can go?"

"Yep.."

Quinn dialed her house phone's number in attempt to contact her mother, who picked up after the first ring.

"Quinn," she mumbled. "What do you need?"

"Britt and Santana will pick me up and I'll spend the night at Santana's?"

"Okay," she said absently. "Bye."

Quinn collapsed down on her bed, relieved. She didn't have to think of Finn or Rachel anymore. It was summer. She wouldn't even see her ex or her enemy. Just her two best friends and other, more worthy guys. Everything would be alright once she got to the mall and went on a major shopping spree. To find a perfectly-fitting swimsuit, a lovely, flowy summer-y dress and jewelry.

New text. "We're here! -San"

Quinn threw her purse over her shoulder and ran downstairs. With Finn or without, this was going to be a fabulous summer. Quinn would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Santana practically chugged her strawberry smoothie whereas Quinn gently sipped tiny tastes out of hers. Brittany, though, had already finished her smoothie. All three girls had several shopping bags on their arms, accompanied by different-sized purses. They were having a fabulous day thus far. That is, until they spotted something disturbing.<p>

Rachel sat alone at a round, lonely table. She clutched a coffee in her hand and sipped slowly and sadly. Finn was nowhere to be seen. She had a big, black shopping bag to her left and a bright red, sparkly clutch to her right. It was as if she had headphones in, but it was obvious she didn't. She was oblivious to the three all this time they'd been there until she caught Quinn's eye.

"Quinn?" she cried, squinting her eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah," Quinn rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"And Brittany and Santana," she added glumly.

'Uh-huh," Quinn mumbled.

"How's your summer been?" Rachel asked, not getting the message that Quinn's wasn't feeling very talkative. Not towards Rachel, that is.

"Fine." Quinn muttered blankly.

"Mhm." Rachel half-fake-smiled. "Well...I've got to go."

Quinn laughed at Rachel desperately clinging to her bags and pacing around, contemplating whether to leave or not.

"Where?" Quinn snickered.

"Places," Rachel replied absently.

"Where's your lover Frankenteen?" Santana asked with a vengeful smile.

"How should I know?" Rachel mumbled silently.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"We broke up, Quinn. Happy now?" Rachel blurted out. "Yep, we did. He broke up with me. I'm still the same girl I was before. And he couldn't handle that, so we ended it. Again."

"Oh Berry," Quinn said, secretly shocked. "When will you get that Finn isn't right for you?"

"The moment you genuinely start being nice to me," Rachel exclaimed. "Neither of those things will ever happen, unfortunately."

Quinn laughed. "You're right for once."

"I thought we were friends?" Rachel cried.

"No," Quinn mumbled. "We're not."

"Oh. I just thought-"

"You thought wrong," Quinn interrupted, as she strutted away with her friends. But she had a feeling that she handled the situation badly. But she had to ignore that feeling. She couldn't feel bad for Berry...


End file.
